Commemorative Photo
by ArtemisNakajima
Summary: Remember when Viktor asked Yuuri for a commemorative photo? It didn't go as planned... But what if it had?
1. Chapter 1

"A commemorative photo? Sure!" Yuuri could feel the tears fill his eyes as his cheeks reddened with embarrassment. His fingers clenched around the small suitcase he lugged behind him, and he fought against turning into a wet mess in front of Viktor. Yuuri twisted around, taking his case with him as he moved slowly towards the exit. Yuuri wasn't entirely sure what he expected when he reached the double glass doors, but it surely wasn't Viktor calling out to him.

The man was standing a few paces behind Yuuri, his hand outstretched slightly towards him. He had looked sad only moments before; however, now he looked resolute. He called out again.

"Yuuri, wait!" Yuuri could feel his limbs lock beneath him, his hand unclenching around his case as he felt it drop to the floor. He told himself nothing good would ever come of his turning around, but his body seemed to act without thought.

When Yuuri turned around, he saw the desperate look in Viktor's eyes. Yuuri felt awkward, but strangely calm, under Viktor's distraught gaze.

"Wait, please, Yuuri," Viktor said, stepping forward. Yuuri enjoyed the way Viktor said his name, like water running down a stream. He stared at Viktor a moment, unsure why he had turned around. Then he realized something. As Viktor walked towards Yuuri, Yuuri could not only see the desperation in his eyes, he could also see something else.

Recognition.

Yuuri turned and ran, the wheels of his suitcase barely remaining on the floor. He felt the tears run down his cheeks as he sprinted out the door. Viktor followed close behind, following him down the catwalk and through the streets, shouting.

"Yuuri, wait up! I need to talk to you about last night!" Yuuri stopped, and turned around. Viktor, who had been steadily catching up with Yuuri, ran right into him, throwing his arms over Yuuri's shoulders to maintain balance.

"Yuuri..." He lulled as he pulled back, his arms still over Yuuri's shoulders.

"W-w-what do you mean, about last night...?" Yuuri stuttered nervously. Viktor looked confused for a moment, unsure what Yuuri was saying.

"The banquet... oh, I knew you were shit-faced drunk, but I didn't think you were THAT drunk!" Viktor laughed brightly, sending a shiver up Yuuri's spine. He noticed everything about him; from how close he was to Viktor to the fact that Viktor's arms were still draped around Yuuri's shoulders. Yuuri forced his arms to remain at his side, no matter how hard they strained to hug Viktor. Finally, Yuuri couldn't take it anymore. He hugged Viktor, cutting off his laugh. Viktor looked down at Yuuri, and Yuuri could tell something was off with him. His expression had changed drastically, from reminiscence to... an emotion Yuuri couldn't place, but had never had directed at him before. He leaned into Viktor, muttering.

"Thank you..." Yuuri mumbled lightly, surprising Viktor. He pulled away from Yuuri, confusion littering his gaze.

"For what?" Viktor leaned closer to Yuuri; closer than Yuuri could bear. He looked up into the man's gaze, the passion he'd always felt whenever he spoke about Viktor filling his eyes.

"F-f-for being an amazing s-skater, and—and..." Yuuri mumbled, his anxiety influencing his actions. He shoved his face into Viktor's red and white coat, it's smooth fabric impairing his speech, but Viktor heard his words anyways.

"And for being my inspiration."

Viktor pulled Yuuri away from his chest, needing to look Yuuri directly in the eyes. Yuuri could see the emotions filling Viktor's beautiful azure blue eyes, threatening to spill over.

"I'm your inspiration...*laughs* Yuuri, you're mine." He smiled deeply at Yuuri, leaning closer to him. As Yuuri stared into Viktor's eyes, he finally recognized the emotion.

Love.

Yuuri leaned towards Viktor, taking him by surprise. He could see Viktor's eyes widen as Yuuri grabbed the lapels of his beautiful red coat and pulled him in for a kiss.

Yuuri had no idea what he expected from Viktor when he kissed him, but it definitely wasn't this. Viktor dug his fingers up into Yuuri's hair, the kiss deepening and filling with need. Yuuri turned Viktor around, shoving him up against the wall. He wrapped his arms around Viktor's shoulder blades, letting them sink down his back. He felt Viktor shiver as his fingers slid along his spine, Viktor moaning into the kiss as Yuuri pressed up against him.

Then Yuuri froze. He pulled away from Viktor, his eyes widening. Yuuri felt hot; his cheeks were pink and his glasses were missing, which probably explained his inability to focus. He stepped away, ignoring Viktor's hands, which were desperately trying to pull him back. Yuuri felt himself gape at Viktor, but it didn't last long.

Viktor slid to the ground, breathing heavily, as Yuuri turned and rushed away, tears streaming down his face. He didn't entirely understand what had happened. How he'd lost control like that.

He really didn't think he'd want to kiss Viktor that much until he was right in front of his face.

"Yuuri..." moaned Viktor behind him, sitting on the ground with his palm on his forehead. Yuuri cursed himself for stopping again.

"I'm sorry." Viktor stood, his head still resting in his palm. He turned away from Yuuri, unable to look him in the eye.

 _Oh,_ Yuuri realized, _he thinks it's his fault._

Viktor walked steadily away from Yuuri, his open coat flowing around his muscular frame. Yuuri finally noticed his heartbeat; it was racing a mile a minute. He brought his palm up to his chest, pressing his fingers against his sternum.

Oh, he was going to regret this.

Yuuri rushed to Viktor, jogging to catch up. Viktor's face was red, his bottom lip locked between his teeth. The vulnerability on Viktor's face shocked Yuuri, and he reached out to Viktor, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Are you... alright? I'm sorry I did that, I..." Viktor stopped and looked Yuuri in the eyes, releasing his lip from between his teeth. Yuuri suddenly felt anxious, twisting his fingers together.

"… that I did that to you without..." He looked up at Viktor, the pleading look in his eyes causing Viktor to let out a breath and calm down.

"I honestly didn't know which of us it was that did that. I assumed it was me because... well... I'm the only one of us that actually remembers our meeting!" He chuckled, removing his hand from his face and digging it into his sliver hair, obviously more relaxed but still slightly awkward. Yuuri untangled his fingers, releasing them at his sides. He felt his emotions getting the better of him; he had a large feeling that Viktor wouldn't talk to him ever again.

Then Viktor's words sunk in.

"Wait... why would YOU kiss ME?" Yuuri asked, obviously confused. Viktor laughed, his cheeks ablaze with heat again.

"You really don't remember last night, do you?" Viktor grimaced, turning away. Yuuri suddenly felt uncomfortable. He looked at Viktor, his cheeks exploding with red.

"Yeah... Viktor?" He stepped closer to Viktor, looking him hopefully in the eyes.

"What... HAPPENED... last night?"

So Viktor explained it to him (with the help of a couple of photos courtesy of the event). Yuuri was horrified. He saw himself dancing with the other skaters, and when he saw himself dancing with Yuri Plisetzky, he choked. He was brought back to nearly an hour earlier, when Yuri had gotten in his face in the men's restroom. He had DANCED with him? Yuuri shook his head, his black hair shaking around and getting in his face. Not that he could see very well anyway; he had yet to find his glasses.

"Viktor... that's not me." Viktor stepped back, confused.

"Eh, Yuuri? Of course it's-"

"No, I mean... I'm different when I'm drunk. Really different. I do... things... that I wouldn't do sober. You sound so happy when you talk about this, but... the man you danced with? That's not me." Yuuri felt his heart fall in his chest at the sad expression in Viktor's face, but Yuuri felt it was necessary that he know that.

Then Viktor's face changed.

The expression on his face was akin to anger; annoyance. He stood in front of Yuuri.

"Then what was that, hunh? When you kissed me. The way you kissed me... it was the same as when you kissed me yesterday." Viktor put his hands on Yuuri's shoulders, leaning down right in front of his face. Yuuri could feel Viktor's breath tease his lips as he stared him directly in the eyes.

"Viktor..." Yuuri protested.

"No. You say that wasn't you, but if it wasn't... then where did you get that confidence from? That was you. Just a part of you that doesn't come out as often when you're sober than when you're drunk." Viktor clenched his hands around Yuuri's shoulders, staring him directly in the eyes.

"Yuuri, you say that wasn't you…" He smiled at Yuuri devilishly.

"But I'm going to prove it was." Viktor smiled, leaning so close to Yuuri that if he so much as BREATHED their lips would touch. Yuuri choked, stepping backwards and leaning away from Viktor. Viktor's arms remained around his shoulders, his lips curving into a smirk as he followed Yuuri to the wall. Yuuri felt himself lose control as he felt his back was pushed against the slick brick surface behind him. Viktor's arms wrapped around his shoulder blades, tugging his forward, but Yuuri strained. He slid up against the wall and Viktor walked up in front of him.

"Really, Yuuri," he breathed against Yuuri's cheek. He smirked at him, placing his hand over Yuuri's pounding heart.

"I hate that you feel you need to hold back." Viktor's face fell in an instant; disappointment filled his eyes. He pulled back quickly, turning away from Yuuri and beginning to walk back towards the airport. Yuuri was perplexed. One minute Viktor was shoving him against a wall, the next he was acting as though Yuuri had broken his heart, and maybe he had, but that wasn't his big question.

The main thought that filled his mind was,

 _How could the world's figure skating legend have fallen in love with me?_

"Viktor, stop!" Viktor's body went rigid and he turned on his heels, a hopeful look in his face. Yuuri smiled wanly at him, grabbing his suitcase from where he had left it down the street. He pulled his glasses from his pocket, slipping them on his face and brightening his eyes.

Viktor saw the look in his face and blushed deeply, but he was unable to turn away. He just stood still, watching Yuuri stumble towards him, glancing anywhere but at his face. Yuuri stopped directly in front of Viktor. Breathing deeply, he opened his mouth to speak.

He never got the chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri felt his back against the brick wall, lumps of it digging into his spine, but he didn't care. He was too busy trying to figure out exactly what was happening to his face.

Viktor's arms wound themselves around his waist as he kissed him, his eyes closed tightly. His lips were soft and warm, the kiss nothing like the one they'd shared earlier. There was little desperation; simply love. Understanding. Yuuri wished he could say that Viktor's kiss bothered him even a little, but if he did he'd be lying to himself. He felt completely at home in Viktor's arms, the heat emanating from Viktor's body warming him. His brain told him that he shouldn't be doing this, trying to build him up into his usual anxious state.

But for the first time in his life, he was able to shut it down.

Viktor didn't seem even a little surprised when Yuuri reciprocated his kiss, leaning into him and letting his body do what it was meant to do. He wrapped his arms tightly around Viktor's waist. Viktor giggled lightly into the kiss when Yuuri pulled him closer and held him tight, spurring Yuuri to slip his tongue into Viktor's mouth. Viktor shivered, laughing. He pulled away and looked Yuuri dead in the eye.

"Yuuri, I knew you we holding back." Viktor winked at him, laughing.

"Oh, just shut up." Yuuri slid his fingers up into Viktor's hair as their lips reconnected, closing his eyes and kissing him deeply. Viktor pressed against him, his eyes shut as well. His arms were wrapped around Yuuri's middle, holding Yuuri against his chest as they kissed. Yuuri's thoughts were a jumble; he couldn't think, couldn't decide. His body was acting for him. Viktor's kisses were slowly becoming more harsh, or strong, and Yuuri could feel his restraint quickly dissipating.

"Viktor..." Yuuri muttered, his words swallowed by Viktor's lips. Yuuri's mouth was open slightly, and Yuuri gasped when Viktor pushed past Yuuri's lips and slipped his tongue into Yuuri's mouth.

This time there was no hesitation.

Yuri's tongue darted past Viktor's, wrapping around his as Viktor tilted his head even further to the side.

Yuuri pressed even further against Viktor, fisting his beautiful silver hair as their kisses gained deeper meaning.

Viktor pulled away first this time, staring lovingly into Yuuri's eyes. He reached down and held Yuuri's hand, entwining his fingers tightly with Yuuri's, their hands sliding together like they were made for each other. Yuuri felt heat rush up his spine, filling his already burning cheeks, and he looked down. Viktor nodded towards the airport and smiled devilishly at Yuuri.

"I still want that photo, you know..." and he tugged Yuuri towards the double glass doors, winking. Yuuri smiled awkwardly, suddenly thinking about the crowds of people and Viktor's hand wrapped around his.

He suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable and self-conscious, and as the doors got closer, Yuuri could feel the high he'd been on ebbing away, replacing with fear.

"V-Viktor! Please..." Viktor stopped immediately, sensing Yuuri's trepidation. He turned back around to Yuuri, releasing Yuuri's hand and instead rubbing his thumbs on Yuuri's temples. Yuuri closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

"I-I don't like having attention on me—so..." Viktor's gaze softened, and he leaned his head to the side.

"Is it because of this?" He reached down and brought Yuuri's hand up in between them, rubbing his thumb over the back of Yuuri's wrist. Yuuri breathed deeply, saying,

"Yes. I- I mean, with all your fans and stuff—I don't want to..."

"Stand out?" Viktor finished, and air of understanding filling the space around them. Viktor smiled.

"We don't have to tell them," he said with a smirk. He tugged Yuuri back into the airport, despite his protests. He tugged him through the double doors, the flashing of cameras blinding Yuuri's eyes.

"C'mon, it's just one photo, okay? I don't accept your rejection, my friend!" He said loudly and nonchalantly, but he glanced worriedly back at Yuuri directly afterwards. No-one paid any attention to Yuuri; they were all too focused on Viktor to really even notice him. The cameras flashed solely in Viktor's face, and Yuuri felt himself relax.

They reached the area where the photos were being taken, and Viktor stopped, swinging Yuuri around and inadvertently causing Yuuri to lose his balance. He stumbled, tripping over his feet and starting to fall. Viktor, spur of the moment, reached out, grabbing Yuuri around the waist and pulling him towards him. Yuuri could do nothing as he was pulled tightly into Viktor's embrace, feeling Viktor's rapid heartbeat. He felt the urge to lean into him, but instead pulled back awkwardly, looking down.

"Sorry," he muttered, but he certainly didn't expect the annoyed look on Viktor's face. Viktor leaned close to Yuuri, whispering in his ear.

"Sorry, are we? Don't be. I'm the one that's sorry," he said before tugging Yuuri's chin upwards and meeting his eyes. Yuuri's eyes sparkled, but he was obviously frightened. Yuuri heard what Viktor had said, but he knew that Viktor wasn't sorry.

"I'll give you a photo you'll never forget," he said, and he waved to the camera man. The man nodded. He was confused, sure, but he nodded all the same. Then Viktor turned back to Yuuri and wrapped his arms around him as he kissed him deeply. Yuuri felt his fingers automatically entangle themselves around Viktor's waist, and he felt himself fall to the floor.

The gaping stares from all of the Newscasters made Yuuri blush, but he was much too focused on Viktor for them to be anything more than a minor annoyance. Viktor's tongue was once again in Yuuri's mouth, but he didn't care in the least.

His entire body was shaking, because when Viktor finally pulled away, he said seven of the most important words that Yuuri had never had spoken to him before.

"Yuuri," Viktor said. Then he leaned down to his ear.

"I think I'm in love with you."


End file.
